Penser ou ne penser pas
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Ya pas de faute de grammaire dans le titre, à priori yaura 2 parties. C'est du yullen, et pas une deathfic si vous ne voulez pas que s'en soit une. Sinon, Allen pense, et Kanda débarque. Penser est dangereux pour la santé, vous savez ?
1. Penser

Auteur : Moi (sans blague)

Disclaimer : yssonpanamoi. Hein ? Vous avez pas compris ? ... TT Ils ne sont pas n'à moi.

Couple : ben ... comme d'hab avec un fond de Lavi x Lenalee

Résumé : Allen, Lavi et Lenalee sont en mission, dans une cabane. Lenalee et Lavi dorment, mais Allen pense. Ou penser est dangereux pour la santé.

Note : la première partie est du point de vue d'Allen, la seconde de Kanda.

* * *

Penser

Je pense depuis un petit moment.

Je pense à Kanda.

Je pense à la mort. Il n'y a aucun rapport.

Je pense que si je mourrais, il s'en moquerait.

Je pense qu'il est fatigué.

Je pense qu'il me hait.

Je pense qu'il est beau quand il dégaine Mugen. Quoiqu'il est toujours sublime.

Je pense que j'aimerai être aussi fort que lui.

Je pense que j'aimerais bien l'embrasser.

Je pense que je l'aime. Non. _**Je l'aime**_.

Je pense qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Mais il ne saura jamais.

Je pense que je ne devrais pas penser.

Je pense trop.

Je pense que j'ai mal.

Je pense que c'est stupide d'avoir mal pour rien.

Je pense que j'ai déjà assez mal avec les akumas et avec les Noahs.

Je pense que je suis découragé.

Je pense que je vais pleurer.

Je pense que je vais le cacher. Ça peinerait Lenalee.

Je pense qu'elle est bien avec Lavi.

Je pense que leur amour est juste et beau.

Je pense que je ne mérite pas d'aimer Kanda.

Je pense que je me fais du mal.

Je pense que je devrais aller voir qui frappe. Je dors dans la cuisine et Lenalee et Lavi dans la seule autre pièce.

Je pense que je veux que ce soit Kanda. J'ouvre la porte.

Je pense que Kanda va m'insulter car j'ai ouvert, mais je reste pétrifié dans l'entrée.

Je pense que son mépris me fait toujours aussi mal.

Je pense que je vais sortir pour ne pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

Je pense qu'avec cette neige, je vais avoir froid. Peu importe. Je sors.

Je pense que je vais être malade.

Je pense que la neige est douce et glacée.

Je pense que c'est magnifique la neige qui tombe dans la nuit, quand on regarde le ciel.

Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû m'allonger pour contempler ce spectacle.

Je pense que c'est ce que j'ai fait de mieux et de plus agréable.

Je pense que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à penser.

Je pense que la neige m'a recouvert et que j'ai disparu sous cette neige. Elle ne tombe plus dans mon champ de vision.

Je pense que c'est le Comte qui va être heureux.

Je pense sans regret qu'on ne me pleurera pas trop. On sera soulagé, j'étais si dérangeant, humain, akuma et Innocent.

Je pense que je l'aime, mais plus pour longtemps.

Je pense que je vais dormir maintenant.

Fin de la première partie

* * *

Tyani: Wouh ... Trash

Tyanilisha: T'inquiètes pas, j'écris la suite tout de suite.

Tyani: Ou comment gâcher une si belle deathfic...

Tyanilisha: Ma conscience professionnelle est bizarre ...

* * *

Tyanilisha


	2. Ne penser pas

Disclaimer : Comme ils ne sont pas à moi, ils ne peuvent pas me tuer parce que je les torture, n'est ce pas ?

Auteur : Moi. Mais ma conscience professionnelle du doux nom de Tyani pense que vu ce que j'écris, je ne mérite pas d'être appelée auteure.

Couple : La même chose qu'au premier chapitre.

Résumé : Kanda revient de mission et décide d'aller rejoindre Lenalee, Lavi et Allen parce qu'il y a tempête de neige. Et il pense... au négatif.

Note: C'est le point de vue de Kanda. Cette deuxième partie commence un peu avant la fin de la première.

* * *

**Ne penser pas**

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là.

Je ne pense pas que rester dehors soit une bonne idée. Je frappe à la porte.

Je ne pense pas déranger.

Je ne pense pas aller déranger Lenalee et Lavi à côté.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux de me voir.

Je ne pense pas le blesser par mon attitude. Il sourit.

Je ne pense pas qu'il sorte sans raison par ce froid.

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en aille à cause de moi.

Je ne pense pas que le suivre soit une bonne idée.

Je ne pense pas à lui sous cette neige.

Je ne pense pas à réveiller le couple car c'est inquiétant.

Je ne pense pas qu'il aille mal.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de moi.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Je ne pense pas à aller le chercher.

Je ne pense pas à retourner dehors par ce froid. Trop tard, je suis dehors.

Je ne pense pas le rechercher. C'est ce que je fais.

Je ne pense pas le trouver.

Je ne pense pas qu'il exécute une mission ou soit allé à un rendez-vous galant.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit par là. Donc j'y vais.

Je ne pense pas être sincère avec moi-même. Encore moins avec lui.

Je ne pense pas que ce pan de tissu noir à moitié enfoui sous la neige lui appartienne.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allongé sous la neige. Son visage est bleu de froid.

Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait mourir.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort. Non. _**Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort**_.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait pleuré à cause de moi. Mais je l'espère.

Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça à cause de moi. Ça me ferait trop mal.

Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à le réchauffer. Merde.

Je ne pense pas avoir déjà couru aussi vite.

Je ne pense pas que mon masque d'indifférence soit encore en place.

Je ne pense pas que cela pose problème si je rallume le feu et flambe toute la réserve de bois. Lavi n'osera pas râler si je sors Mugen.

Je ne pense ...

Ce n'est plus le moment de penser ou pas.

Je lui arrache ses vêtements trempés. Son corps est blanc et glacé. Ses lèvres bleues. Je retire ma veste humide, je le sers contre mon torse et le frictionne à travers une couverture. Lavi et Lenalee dorment toujours. J'espère qu'il va se réveiller. Ou je retournerais dormir sous la neige avec lui.

Fin

* * *

Tyani : ...

Tyanilisha : Je sais. Non je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce truc. Enfin si : c'est une fanfiction yullen.

Tyani : C'est ...

Tyanilisha : Entièrement d'accord. Sur ce je vais finir les conjuguaisons de Duo.

Tyani : HEY ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement !

Tyanilisha : Oups ... prend ses jambes à son cou

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
